the_wheel_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Cora
Cora Mayfair is a tiefling born to human parents Angus and Dora in ___________, a medium-sized town on the outskirts of the empire. From the moment she was born, her parents knew she was special. When Cora was upset, doors would slam on their own and objects would clatter off benches and onto the floor. When she was happy, tiny, sparkling lights would dance around her tiny hands. When baby Cora spoke her first words (“pat puppy?”), her parents were delighted- only to realise that nobody else around them had heard Cora speak. Fearful for their daughter's safety in an empire where magic was all but outlawed, Cora's parents impressed upon her from a very early age the importance of keeping her gifts a secret. And so, Cora learned to suppress the growing power inside herself, growing up and helping in the family's veterinary business. She told nobody else about her gifts, and performed magic in front of no one. The only exceptions she made were the animals that came into her care; she could never resist sneakily healing a broken wing there, a cut paw there, or helping those too badly injured to be saved pass gently and without pain. Although Cora could hide her magic from the rest of the town, she still stood out in other ways. The townsfolk did their best to conceal their apprehensiveness but Cora heard their whispers; saw their eyes linger on her burgundy skin and pointed tail. With her parents' reassurances ringing in her ears she did her best to ignore their mistrust, and to respond to their caution with kindness. → grew up, married Nelly (knows Cora has magic, but thinks it is only what she sees at face value, low-level magic, a couple of cantrips, nothing more) → Nelly and Cora take in four children and raise them as their own after the village is attacked by ________ and many townsfolk are killed (including Cora's mother). The children grow up healthy and loved, and eventually move out, with two having children of their own. Nelly and Cora continue to take in any orphaned or abandoned children, as well as running the veterinary business with the 'help' of Cora's father, Angus (who at this stage is very, very old and a bit senile). → one night, Cora is visited in a dream by the goddess Aurelia, who tells her that she was the one who bestowed Cora's magical powers when she was born. Aurelia tells Cora insert scandalous secret here and that she must travel to the heart of the empire to fix scandalous secret. → Cora tells Nelly about this in the morning. Nelly, being a cleric devoted to Aurelia, insists that Cora must not ignore this sign, and must do as Aurelia says. Tearfully, Cora leaves the next day for the empire, well aware that this will probably be the last time she sees her father alive. However, determined to make the best of the situation like her parents always taught her, she adopts the tiefling name 'Serendipity' and sets out for the city, hoping the adventure will be as her name suggests.